Prophecy of Phaedos
by Cairella
Summary: UPDATED! A Strange new power has been found on earth, and no one knows where its coming from. Then enters Sharon, a mysterious new girl in Angel Grove. What happens when love gets in the way of responsibility? Billy x OC Slight 'Tales of' references.
1. Chapter 1

"Zordon," Ninjor spoke and Zordon appeared.

"What is it Ninjor?" Zordon spoke and looked attentively at Ninjor.

"It's about Dulcea," He paused for a moment to recompose himself. "Did you know that she had a daughter?"

"She has a what?" Zordon wanted to let out a laugh but yet he was upset at what he had heard.

"A daughter, and most shockingly," Ninjor looked at Zordon but he couldn't bring himself to say anymore.

"She has the Power." Ninjor nodded as Zordon spoke.

"_Great,"_' He thought. _"Not only did Dulcea have a daughter without my knowing, but her daughter was a future ranger on the run." _ Zordon didn't even know where to start thinking at for this one. "I think I'll need to summon the Rangers."

"I sense disturbance in the balance of good and evil." Rita Repulso opened her eyes coming out of a meditated state. Rita stood up and grabbed her wand.

"There's liminality, there's a huge neutral zone in the middle. Someone or something has the Power and isn't being used by either side." She stood up and walked over to her crystal ball. She had a feeling that Zordon already knew about it so now she had to work faster. "Unless," She walked towards her spell casting area and picked up what seemed to be a normal compass. She took a piece of enchanted chalk and drew a small pentagram on the back and began to chant a spell. After she was finished the compass radiated with a strange power. "GOLDAR!" She screamed for her loyal yet somewhat clumsily walked in.

"You summoned me my queen?" Rita looked at him and gave him the compass,

"There's a neutral source of power out there. This compass will guide you to it, make sure that it does NOT fall into the hands of those Power Brats or my plan will be ruined. Take Tommy with you, he could use the experience." Tommy her green ranger appeared

"Your wish is my command my empress." Tommy spoke and bowed. Goldar looked at him glaringly. Rita transported them to Earth and they started to walk around following the compass.

Meanwhile at Angel Grove Juice Shop

"Hey you guys," Jason walked over to the table where Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Trini all started to wave at him.

"So any new information on this green guy?" Kimberly took a sip of her smoothie and kept her eyes on Jason as he sat down.

"Nothing, but has anyone found it strange that there we haven't herd a peep out of Rita in weeks." Jason sat back in his chair concerned.

"That is true, however in the meantime we-"Billy was interrupted by the sound of their wrist watch communicators beeping. They all got up and immediately ran into a vacant hallway.

"What is it Zordon?" Jason spoke into his communicator.

"Rangers I need you at the command center immediately." They soon teleported to the command center and were greeted by Zordon.

"Hello Rangers, I have some very disturbing news to tell you."

"What is it Zordon?" Trini looked up in concern and folded her arms.

"There is an imbalance between the powers of Good and Evil, there is someone was born with the power. However saying that there is that much of an imbalance or pretty much neutral source of power it's more than likely that Rita already sensed this." Jason shook his head in disgust.

"Which would be why she's been so quiet lately." Jason spoke upset. "Zordon is there anyway we could know/ figure out who it may be?"

"I could probably make a device." Billy spoke out and let his eyes shift from Jason to Zordon. "Id just need a small sample of something similar to what we are dealing with." Zordon nodded.

"I'll see what I can do, in the mean time be on the look out for anyone new in Angel Grove" Zordon looked over his group of Rangers. He had thought of them like his own children. As they all teleported back to AGHS he knew that if they could get Dulcea's daughter that they could have a good chance of getting Tommy from under Rita's spell and get the green ranger on their side.

Angel Grove High School

The rangers all walked into class and were greeted by their teacher. It was chemistry class and they were doing an experiment today. The teacher lectured on about balancing chemical equations. They all couldn't focus on what she was saying, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason more than the rest of the team. Kimberly was tapping her pencil quietly against her notebook. Tommy had been acting weird, and it bothered her. Kim looked over at Jason and saw him frustratingly tapping his finger on his notebook.

_First this green guy, we still don't know much about him, but now there's a ranger running around, I mean how old could she be_. Jason thought to himself. He looked over at Billy to see him franticly writing down some sort of notes. Billy was writing out a small draft of what could possibly lead them to their rescue. Not soon afterward the bell rang and they all headed out to their English class.

"Jason, I don't know about you but if I don't' get any answers soon my heads going to explode." Kimberly called out and walked next to him.

"I feel the same way Kim," Jason stopped and glared at Tommy when he saw him walked by. Kimberly stayed quiet; she really didn't know what to say to Tommy. Tommy walked b y them and smirked wickedly. "I think that we should put finding the new power person first on our list and then work from there." They walked into class and they took their seats. They all sat in a pensive silence until about 20 minutes into class a new student walked in. She was somewhat tall about 5'5 she had long curly black hair, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white shirt with a lavender jacket and blue jeans.

"Well class it looks like we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She nodded and turned to face the class.

"Hello, my name is Sharon." She smiled at everyone and Billy stared in awe. Zack noticed this and patted him on the back.

"Hey man don't stare." He whispered into his ear. "You don't want to scare her away." The teacher motioned for Sharon to have a seat. Billy clumsily moved everything from the seat on side of him to make it available. Sharon walked over and took that seat and smiled at Billy. He immediately scribbled something down on a sheet of paper.

Hello.

_Hello, may I ask what your name is__? _

My name is Billy, how long have you been here in Angel Grove?

_Hello Billy! =) I just moved here yesterday, I was told I could have sometime to get my gatherings about Angel Grove before I went to school._

Angel Grove is a really nice place I've lived here all my life. Pleasure to meet you Sharon. I think you'll like it here, would you like to hang out later, maybe at the Juice Bar?

_Thank you Billy, and same here Billy, you're the first that's even talked to me since I've gotten here. Sure it sounds like loads of fun, although I don't quite know where it's at._

Oh that's no problem; I'll meet you by the front of the school after the day is over with.

The bell rang as soon as Billy passed the note to her. Sharon smiled at Billy and he picked up all of his books and smiled at her.

"So that is okay and everything right?" He smiled at her and Sharon brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Sure that's no problem Billy." She finished putting the last of her books in her bag and she looked at her schedule confused. "One more thing I don't want to hold you up but could you tell me where this class is?" Billy put backpack on his shoulder and they walked out of the classroom together. Jason and Zack both smiled.

"Well looks like he can get his mind off of things for a little while, he hasn't been sleeping much." Jason couldn't help but feel happy for Billy. He had been working non stop on the device and Jason knew how stressed he was.

The rest of the day continued on like normal. Although Jason couldn't help but feeling a little pensive.

Billy stood anxiously outside of the School waiting for Sharon to show. He went back inside and found Sharon at her locker but she was surrounded by Bulk and Skull.

"Do you want a real man to help you with that?" Bulk attempted to flex what little muscle he had and Sharon sighed in disgust.

"Get real dude. I'm more than capable of doing this myself." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Bulk looked at Skull and started to roll his shoulders.

"Well maybe we ought to teach you your first lesson here in Angel Grove." Billy looked at what was going on and Sharon shook her head and shifted her weight slowly to her left side so that it looked like she was turning to face them. Sharon thrust her left hand out quickly and powerfully. Bulk and Skull coward in fear and slowly backed away.

"You were saying?" She looked at them and she took a teasing step forward and they ran off. Billy looked at her shocked and pushed back his glasses.

"Most intimidating, I would have never thought that you were skilled in a fighting art." Billy looked at her and Sharon turned around quickly.

"Why because I'm a girl?" She put the little stack of books that she needed into her bag and chuckled slightly at the embarrassed Billy. "Hey don't sweat it, I'm used to getting that a lot." She closed her locker and smiled at him. "So off to the Juice Bar?" She smiled at him and Billy blushed.

"Yeah, lets go." He walked off towards the door and they made their way to the youth center.

_Who is the mysterious new girl that has shown up in Angel Grove? Why hasn't Rita attacked Angel Grove? Has Billy found a possible girlfriend? Find out in the next chapter of Prophecy of Phaedos. _

A/N: That's a wrap for Chapter One, it might be boring but I'm just trying to get the ground work laid out. I plan to have our first epic ranger fall out battle in the next chapter. Read and Review

3 Cairella!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks alot for bearing with me and a huge thanks to kaigirl16 for keeping on my hind especially when I was having huge writers block when it came to this story but I think i'm back on track now :) **

**Ready, GO!**

* * *

~ Juice Bar ~

Billy smiled as he and Sharon walked into the juice bar. "Well here we are!" Billy said as they looked around for Jason and the others. "Awesome! Hey Sharon, come over here I want you to meet some friends of mine." He said as they started walking over towards the table with Jason, Kimberly and the others. Zach elbowed Jason as he saw Billy walking over with Sharon.

"I see he took the Zach-man's advice." He said as he sat back in the chair. Jason nudged him and then cleared out a spot for Sharon. Billy smiled as he pulled out the chair for Sharon.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you remember Sharon." Billy said as he sat down next to her. Sharon smiled as she looked a everyone.

"Hey Sharon welcome to Angel Grove." Jason said with a smile as he looked over at her.

"Yeah great to finally get to see some new faces around here." Kimberly said with a smile as she looked over at Sharon.

"Thanks all of you, I really think I'm going to like it here." Sharon said with a smile as she looked around the table at her new friends. Trini looked at Sharon and forced a smile. She didn't care for the fact that Billy was getting attached to Sharon so quickly, even though he had broken up with her she still had strong feelings for him.

"So how does it feel, you know being the new girl in town?" Trini asked as she tried to get her mind off of its train of thought.

"Its a feeling I'm quite used to...I am.. well was a foster child so I got thrown about from house to house." Sharon said as she looked at Billy and smiled. Jason looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"Used to be?" Jason and Kimberly asked in unison. Everyone at the table giggled and Sharon could help but steal a few glances at Billy. His laugh was quite cute, his smile was just as cute if not even something more than that.

"Yeah, ummm..." Sharon paused as she turned away from Billy looking at her. "Well my birth parents left me money that would cover cost of living in any area I chose and I would get, well an allowance so to speak." There conversation was interrupted as Ernie walked over to the table holding a tray filled with drinks.

"Hey guys, and oh...hello it seems you have another joining you! Good thing I brought extra!" Ernie said as he set down the drinks on the table. "Our house special today is strawberry smoothies!" Sharon smiled as everyone reached for their smoothies.

"Hopefully she'll be another regular for you! Ernie this is Sharon!" Billy said as he looked at Sharon and quickly became lost in thought. _She's beautiful, Maybe I could...no I'm thinking too far ahead, I need to get her to accept me for me first. _ Billy thought as he glanced over at her.

* * *

**Sorry about the brevity but I think I shall do short chapters like this on everything so I don't get so burned out so quickly! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys Time for another Chapter of: PoP :) Things hopefully should heat up this chapter a bit :) **

**And...here...we...Go!**

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table conversing among themselves and drinking smoothies. Every now and then Billy would steal a glance at Sharon, all of a sudden a beeper started going off in Billy's pocket. Startled by the noise he looked up at Jason.

"Hey I'm sorry Sharon but could you excuse me and Jason for a bit?" Billy asked as Kim and the others started to understand what was going on.

"Sure that's not a problem I understand..." Sharon said with a smile as she watched Jason and Billy walk off.

~ Out in the hallway ~

"Is that what I think it is?" Jason asked as he looked at Billy. Billy took out a small device out of his pocket and noticed that it was radiating and beeping like crazy.

"The device that I used to track the power source...yes that's what it is..." Billy said as a million and one thoughts started rushing through his head. _Why is it going off, the only people that are there is our team and...No...no...It can't be. _ Billy thought as he looked back into the room.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking...?" Jason asked in a calm tone. Billy looked at Jason and shook his head, immediately Jason understood the look on his face_. _"I know it's probably a lot for you to take in right now but I mean think about it..." Jason looked at Billy and then put his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go get the others and then talk to Zordon about this. Billy looked up at Jason and nodded as he walked back to the table and looked around at Zach, Trini, and Kimberly, and then he allowed himself to look at Sharon with a gentle smile.

"Hey Sharon, I'm sorry to have to do this to you but something came up and we need to go." Sharon smiled at him and nodded.

"Hey yeah that's fine I understand, you weren't expecting a new girl in town today so go ahead. I'll see you all tomorrow in class anyway." Sharon said with a smile as everyone got up and started to leave.

"Oh well... I guess I can sit here and chill for a little while." Sharon said as she took out her notebook and started to look over notes.

~ 20 Minutes Later ~

Sharon looked up just to notice that the juice bar was eerily empty and quiet. Suddenly Tommy walked inside.

"I've found you..." He said as the compass Rita gave him pointed directly towards Sharon.

"What are you talking about...?" Sharon said cautiously as she looked at the ranger.

"You're coming with me...whether you like it or not." Tommy said as he charged at her, instinctively Sharon stood up and got into a defensive stance and a slight smirk appeared on her face.

"Hey now I don't even know your name and you're asking me out for a date." Sharon said as she blocked herself from a quick uppercut that Tommy launched at her. He immediately smirked and grabbed her hand and flipped her to the ground.

"You won't be laughing for long, I know your secret" Tommy said as he kicked her and then pulled her back up to her feet. Sharon looked up at him and smirked.

"So what, if you really did know it then you would know that you shouldn't mess with me." Sharon said in a slightly lighter voice. Suddenly she kicked Tommy in the stomach and sent him flying across the open hallway. She then suddenly charged up towards him and delivered him a strong uppercut. She smirked as she watched him get back on his feet and then slowly back away from her. "Sorry hun, gonna have to try a lot harder if you want me..." Sharon said as she walked away back to her locker.

~ Command Center ~

Zordon stayed quiet as he watched the encounter between Sharon and Tommy over the Viewing Globe. Suddenly all of the rangers appeared in the room.

"What is it Rangers?" He asked as he looked in-between them. Even though he had only been with them for a short amount of time he considered all of them his family. Jason looked at Billy and then back at Zordon.

"Well..." He paused as he walked forward,

"We think we may have found the source of power..." Billy interrupted Jason as he took a step forward.

"Who do you think it is?" Zordon asked as he watched Billy carefully.

"Well Zordon, we had a new girl come to our school today...and well we were sitting with her today and all of a sudden the device went off..." Billy said as he let out a deep breath.

"I can see that you're very close to this situation Billy." Zordon said in a caring tone. Suddenly Jason had an idea sweep over him.

"Hey maybe that's not exactly a bad thing." Everyone looked at Jason with a perplexed look, everyone except for Trini that is.

Trini knew exactly what Jason had in mind, and she didn't like it one bit. _Jason knows I still have feelings for Billy, I just...it's so hard for me to see him move on so quickly. I have to find a way to let him know how I feel... _Trini thought as she let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 3, Thanks for reading :) Leave me some comments about what I should do and thanks to all you who reviewed the last few chapters :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Happy Back to School for people like me and Happy Spring Break for those of your who just got off on break Another day and an another attempt to finish a chapter Lets go for it**

* * *

"You want me to do what!" Billy was shocked at what Jason asked him to do. _No I can't just do that to her... _

"Billy I know this is gonna be hard for you but you're the only person that's close to her. Its obvious that she trusts you..." Jason reasoned with Billy as a concerned look. "Look this could mean some serious trouble if Rita can find her...I'm sure she'll understand once we explain all of this to her." Kimberly looked at Jason and nodded as he said this.

"Billy, Jase is right... " She said as she quickly turned to look at Billy.

Immediately he clammed up;

_I know they're right but is it worth putting our friendship on the line._

Billy thought as he shook his head. Suddenly the words came out; "Alright I'll do it." Forced but yet hopefully for the greater good of not only the world but for himself.

_They're right, I'm a ranger me protecting the Earth has to come first._ Billy thought to himself as he looked at Zordon.

"Excellent Billy, I know this will be a tough process for you but the power is with you." Zordon said in about as much of a consoling tone as he could give.

_Yeah, I'm sure the power isn't useful at all when it comes to girl issues. _Billy thought sarcastically to as he let out a long sigh.

~Moon Castle ~

Tommy shook his head as he limped inside, he knew that Rita wasn't going to be happy with what happened to him.

"Do you have her." Rita asked as she watched Tommy limp in, as soon as she processed what had happened she quickly ran to him and helped him up to a chair where she quickly took a look at his bruises.

'I'm sorry...I...I failed you my empress" Tommy said as he rested his head back as he felt himself relaxing. Rita shook her head as she looked up at Tommy.

"Did you morph?" She asked in a calming tone.

"No...no I didn't." Rita let out a sigh as she shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to scold him, she saw Tommy as her son.

"Just make sure that you morph next time." She said as she slowly stood up and watched Tommy sit up before she walked over to her spyglass.

"I won't let you down my empress..." Tommy said as he walked over to her and stood close to her.

~ Angel Grove High School ~

Billy let out a huge sigh as he started walking over toward Sharon. _Here goes nothing..._ He thought to himself. "Hey Sharon..." He said softly hoping that he didn't give her any indication that something was wrong.

"What?" Sharon said in a slightly agitated tone. Billy suddenly clammed up. Sharon turned around and looked at BIlly while letting out a long sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap...its just...well alot has happened today and its kind of rubbed me the wrong way...ya know?" She said as she watched him carefully.

_Great she's already in a bad mood what am I supposed to d- _ He stopped himself as he suddenly hugged her. Sharon looked at him strangely but slowly eased up.

"I'm sorry about whatever happened to you, but I think we need to talk..." Billy said in a calm yet serious tone. Sharon looked up at him and nodded. "Hey how about we to the park?" He asked in a light tone, he figured anywhere would be better than here, also not ignoring the fact that maybe he could get to actually spend a bit more time with her before she either: A, think he was a psycho; B that he needed some type of mental help; or C: She would just walk away.

"Sure that would be great." Sharon said as she grabbed her bag and put it across her shoulder. Billy smiled at her as he boldly grabbed her hand and they walked out of the school together.

~ Moon Castle ~

"Ugh, Love makes me sick..." Rita said disgustedly as she turned to look at Tommy, "Go now,quickly to the park, take care of her little wanna be boyfriend and then make sure she gets here in one piece." Rita said in a stern tone as she turned around to face Tommy. Tommy nodded as he became surrounded in green flame and his ranger suit appeared on him. "Take some Putty's with you." She yelled as she watched him disappear. "Its vital that we get her our side..." She said as she went back to her spyglass.

~Angel Grove Park ~

"Thanks for coming out here with me." Billy said shyly as he looked up at Sharon

_I hope she can't tell that I'm blushing._

He thought to himself as he watched her smile at him. She was perfect; although there was one problem, he was the secret warrior who fell in love with the beautiful princess.

"Not a problem Billy...you know no one has ever been so nice to me before wherever I've moved too." She sweetly said to him as they sat down at a park bench. Billy looked into her alluring blue eyes and smiled.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Sharon..." He swallowed deeply as he realized how much he didn't want to ask her if she was hiding anything. Little did he knew that he wouldn't have to, that things were about to take off on their own.

"Aww how cute, too bad I have to rip you and your girlfriend apart." The green ranger said as he appeared in a whirl of green flames along with a group of puttys.

"What, what is going on here..." Sharon said in a confused tone as she stood up and looked around her. Billy became extremely angered at this and stood up in front of Sharon immediately becoming extremely protective of her.

"You're gonna have to go through me to get to her.." Billy said sternly as he looked Tommy in the eye.

"That can be arranged nerd...Sword of Darkness!" The Green Ranger yelled as the sword appeared in his hand and he charged a mass of dark energy and then immediately shot it at Billy. Suddenly Billy was sent flying into a tree.

"Billy!" Sharon screamed as she ran over towards him and they began to be surrounded by Puttys. Sharon suddenly let out a deep breath as an unusual calmness came over her. _Good at least he still has a pulse..._ Sharon thought to herself as she quickly stood up.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way...which one would you prefer..." The green ranger said as he watched Sharon carefully.

"I'm sick the games; Who are you working for?..." She said calmly as she looked up and watched the evil ranger carefully.

"I don't know if you're having a hard time processing this but, you're in no position to ask any questions." He said as he sent the putty's after her. Sharon smirked as she took down the Putty's one by one. As she kicked the last one to the ground she looked up at the green ranger her eyes showing a slight spark of determination. Suddenly she became encircled within a grey light, she turned around to notice that Billy was surrounded by a blue light and suddenly they were transported elsewhere.

~ Command Center ~

Sharon looked around and kept her guard up as she appeared in the center of the room where she found herself surrounded by...well shockingly enough Kimberly, Jason, Zach and Trini. "What exactly is going on here..." Sharon said in a stern tone.

"Sharon, just calm down and talk to us.." Jason said in a soothing tone as he attempted to make eye contact with her.

"Where's Billy." She asked monotonously trying to decipher in her mind whether or not she should trust them. As she asked this Trini walked out from a back room and looks at Sharon.

"He'll be fine... but we need to talk..." Kimberly said as she looked at Sharon.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about my fight scenes? If you have any way for me to improve them please let me know. :) Things get a bit more intense next chapter as Rita plans another attempt to kidnap Sharon. Much Love! Don't forget to R and R :)**


End file.
